


故人

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: Ashe在一個下雨的晚上撿到McCree，彼時她甫從警局出來，而McCree剛捲入一場麻煩。





	故人

　　「煩死了。」

　　她一臉不耐地嘟囔，一手握著背包袋子，另一手插在口袋裡，高跟皮靴踩在階梯上發出「喀喀」地悶響，高大的智械管家在下方等著她，在她離開屋簷時將雨傘移去。

　　少女接過它遞過來的手帕，微濕，略有些香氣。她轉頭看了一眼從小就照顧她的管家，水珠滑過金屬表面和亮色的雨衣，本來想說一句黃色不好看，卻在出口前又吞回肚裡。她用手帕胡亂地抹了把臉，濕布被接過，換上乾爽的柔軟布料，殘妝卸盡後白皙的臉蛋多了點血液流過的嫣紅。

　　「唷，原來妳長得還不賴。」

　　流裡流氣的聲音，像極了市井無賴，她用眼角餘光瞄了眼聲音的來處，只看到一頂暗色的牛仔帽。

　　Elizabeth原本不想理會這條在路邊亂吠的「野狗」，在警局待了幾個小時，環境糟糕透頂，外頭下著雨，地上一片泥濘，連踩在水窪上的黏膩聲響都令她無比煩躁，她只想回家洗個熱水澡。

　　然而「野狗」不給她這個機會。

　　「比起前幾天的鬼樣子好看多了。」

　　大小姐的眉頭皺了起來，她往他走去，管家盡職地跟著她。看上去價值不斐的皮靴鞋尖停在他前面，而傘緣落下的水珠破碎在牛仔帽的邊上。

　　「啊，妳滴到我了。」「野狗」抬起頭，他渾身濕透，雙臂抱著腿縮成一團，她隱約可以看見他因為低溫而顫抖，髒兮兮的臉上卻笑得很張揚，一雙眼睛亮得嚇人。

　　「長得不怎樣。」她脫口而出，在心裡補了句而且髒得要死。

　　「是呀！大小姐眼睛真好。」他依舊在笑，沒有任何勉強，一抹車燈晃過，Elizabeth在瞬間捕捉到了他臉上的血跡與瘀青，「妳要怎麼賠我的帽子？」

　　Elizabeth看著他，鬼使神差地想到以前去打獵的時候，那條受了傷卻依舊倔強地朝她伏低身子，張牙舞爪的狼。

　　「好，我賠你。」

　　她轉頭，在「野狗」還來不及回應之前，嫣然一笑：「B.O.B，幫我準備個狗窩。」

 

　　其實長的還可以嘛！

　　這是在B.O.B把人整理好領回Elizabeth面前的時候，她心中冒出來的想法。

　　她在起居室見他，少女端坐在椅子上，驕傲得像個公主⸺不，她應該是個女王。在這座莊園裡面，所有的一切都屬於她。

　　等待的時間可以做很多事情，她端詳著站在她面前的男人⸺應該說是個少年，他比她小，農場出身的小子看起來很瘦，不知道是營養不良還是天生的。他看著她，臉上沒有懼怕或者卑微的神色，甚至沒有任何的好奇。

　　誰都沒有說話，像是猛獸在對決之前的互相打量，等待值得一擊的瞬間。

　　「妳果然是個大小姐。」

　　少年先妥協了，讓女孩（還是個漂亮女孩）先開口不是個紳士的做法，雖然他只是個農場小子，但一直有個人告訴他女孩子都值得紳士的對待。

　　「你不知道我是誰？」她挑眉，附近都知道這個地方是Ashe家族的莊園。

　　「現在知道了，妳是Ashe家的 **繼承人** 。」他咧嘴笑，牽動了嘴角的瘀青，讓這個笑容有瞬間的中斷。

　　「你對『繼承人』這字有什麼意見？」她不悅地說：「別以為我聽不出來。」

　　「沒意見。」他說，一邊換了個重心：「不用這麼敏感。」

　　Elizabeth哼了一聲，忽略這些毫無意義的對話，然後將他的資料像是背稿般念過一遍，當最後一個字結束時，她滿意地看見他臉上的笑容消失了，表情陰鬱得彷彿能滴出水。

　　「大小姐的情報網不錯。」

　　「B.O.B會很榮幸，McCree先生。」

　　眼前的黑白地磚光潔亮麗，黑色的部分剛好映照出他的臉，看不清那些瘀青，但可以看見自己面無表情的臉。身上的傷口隱隱作痛，他正想著手上的東西是否也被查到的時候，就聽見面前的少女開口：「現在，我們來談談你最近拿到手的東西？」

　　他猛然抬頭，少女嫣紅的嘴唇彎起笑容，像極了他最討厭的、那些商人勝券在握的表情。

　　「如果我拒絕呢？」

　　「我想你是個聰明人，Jesse McCree，或者我該叫你Joseph McCree？無所謂。」她說：「你知道你手上的東西有多重要，也知道你自己一個人吃不下。」

　　他沒有說話，像是在思考，Elizabeth轉著手中的子彈型裝飾品，一手撐著頭，好整以暇。

　　「Jesse McCree，」他終於開口：「你知道這是個麻煩。」

　　「但我最近很無聊。」

　　果然是個大小姐。Jesse想，但他的確需要合作的對象。她說得不錯，憑自己一人無法成事⸺老天對他還不錯，在窮途末路時嘴賤一齣居然就有了下一幕。

　　於是他走向前伸出手，大小姐挑了下眉，露出滿意的笑容站起身。

　　「合作愉快。」

　　「合作愉快。」

 

×

 

　　拿下耳罩，Jesse滿意地看著標靶，由子彈堆砌出的名聲此刻正昭然其上，他要看那個男人還有什麼話可以說⸺Gabriel彷彿看到眼前的人身後有一條得意洋洋地尾巴，二十碼的距離不算遠，男人可以看見六發子彈都在十環內，且相去不遠。

　　「速射？不錯的技術。」語氣平鋪直敘，彷彿只是個再平常不過的事情，澆在頭上恍如外面的氣溫般冰涼：「不過在戰場上不實用。」他一邊說，一邊操作著平板，靶場開始出現變化。剛才他讓Jesse用固定靶隨意發揮，他展現出的技巧結合著情報資料⸺於是他默不作聲地提升了訓練的等級。

　　「來看看你有多少能耐吧。」他說：「真槍實彈，別死了。」

　　Jesse一臉不敢置信，而Gabriel的面孔依舊毫無波瀾，彷彿他們只是在討論晚餐要吃什麼，而不是關乎生命。

　　如果說剛剛表現是開胃前菜，現在測試的才是正餐。Gabriel看著在訓練場中翻滾的人影，螢幕閃動著各種分析資訊。就算提升了強度，但這樣的練習仍達不到Blackwatch要求的標準，不過對於從沒接觸過軍事訓練的外人來說，已經相當困難。

　　直到估計已經到達他體能的極限，Gabriel才下達停止測試的指令。沒管剛從地上爬起來、臉色不佳的人，Gabriel檢視著手中的平板，紀錄系統忠實的呈現著剛才的訓練資料，雖然才剛打擊過眼前的人，但這份數據著實漂亮，固定標靶、移動標靶幾乎槍槍紅心，其餘項目的成績也幾乎都在九環、十環徘徊。

　　「沒死，還不錯。」

　　Jesse把槍放在一邊，臉色不佳地瞪著眼前的人。他沒有反駁，也沒餘力反駁，劇烈的運動讓他劇烈喘息，汗水浸濕布料，讓他像是從水中撈出來一般。

　　Gabriel沒有理會這記眼刀，反倒在火中又添了把柴：「看來Ashe家的那位讓我省了不少事……不用這樣激動，我總得知道手下的工具該如何使用。」農場出來的窮小子哪來的子彈錢可以餵出這種技術（另一個農場出來的窮小子在辦公室打了個噴嚏），況且他有的並不僅止於此。

　　「你他媽說誰是工具！」

　　「我們都是工具。」他瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑的表情令Jesse豎起了寒毛：「好了，到此為止。你要留在這繼續練，或者去吃晚餐也行。」

　　Gabriel拿下耳罩，頭也不回地離開了訓練室。

　　結束了晚餐，Jesse回到宿舍房間，拜良好的夜視力所賜，即使在一片黑暗中他還是可以透過走廊的燈光看見空間裡的些許輪廓。比起之前待的Blackwatch地牢來說，這邊的環境簡直天堂，但跟之前被Elizabeth戲稱「狗窩」的房間相比，寒酸的可以。房間還沒他以前的一半大，傢俱就只有一張床、一個櫃子跟一張桌子，牆上掛了套制服，另一套訓練服現在穿在身上。

　　這大概就是他目前所有的東西⸺被抓來的他身無長物，現在所有的私人物品都是Blackwatch發給他的，至於那把從不離身的槍自然不可能被留下，早就在被逮的時候跟著其他東西被搜了個精光。

　　大概已經變成一堆廢鐵了吧？Jesse走進房間，直挺挺地倒在床上，房門無聲地關起，室內恢復一片黑暗。

　　自從他和她達成合作關係之後，他就再也沒有缺過任何東西，雖然Elizabeth總是稱呼他的房間為狗窩，但各式物品倒是補充得很勤勞⸺甚至擁有每季替換、價格不斐的新裝。

　　即使當時他不知道售價幾何，但這種待遇總讓他有一種自己是個被Elizabeth包養的小白臉的感覺。

　　「既然知道，那工作就給我認真點。」她說著，眼神從他身上移到旁邊的B.O.B：「我討厭做賠本生意。」

　　抱歉啦Liz，看來妳這筆生意是賠了。

 

　　耳邊傳來Elizabeth的大吼，他沐浴在四周亮起的白光中，他竟然無法說出吼聲和刺眼的光線哪個令人頭痛。宛如主角登場，Jesse瞇起眼睛，來者衣裝上的標誌可不陌生，新生的正義聲望如日中天，還超過幾十年前的虛擬超級英雄天團。他就看過商店裡擺著的模型組合，同樣的金髮藍眼白皮膚，笑容蠢得可以⸺這是Elizabeth的評語，而他對此毫無感覺。

　　腦中閃過數個念頭，眼前情勢明瞭，於是乾脆地舉起雙手。他安靜地讓人上銬，順從的態度沒有讓他們放鬆，反而更加戒備。

　　喔放心，我可是很識時務的。Jesse對自己說，變成蜂窩與牢獄之災，牢飯應該會比子彈好吃⸺還沒到山窮水盡，他相信直覺。

　　手腕上的冷硬觸感並不舒服，但他旁邊一直有人盯著他，動一下就有眼光掃過，他朝士兵挑眉，張開手掌表示什麼都不會做，然而只換來一個警告的眼神。

　　Jesse聳聳肩，垂下頭閉上眼睛，看上去安分許多。

　　這回栽了，不過也沒什麼，成王敗寇，計劃不夠完備、出了點意外，如此而已。Jesse默默地思考，一如往常結束一筆「生意」時，他和Elizabeth會做的討論與總結。

　　可惜了那賭約。

　　Jesse一面想著，一面注意到自己被單獨帶上了一架運輸機，上頭的標誌跟大眾熟知的藍黃白三色旗幟不太一樣⸺黑紅白構成一個骷髏，如果按照平常狀況，他一定會來一句設計滿分，但現在這顆骷髏怎麼看都不是一個好兆頭。

　　他咧了咧嘴，不管旁邊彷彿在看神經病的特種兵，再度於心中舉起那一把決定命運的左輪。

　　兩年前Joseph賭贏了，成功地擊中命運。

　　而這次，幸運女神是否願意再度擁抱他？

 

×

 

　　碰！

　　槍聲的餘韻中響起幾聲振翅的驚慌，倒下的身軀落在枯葉堆中，抽搐了幾下，從雪白的毛皮中滲出了艷色。然後是皮靴踩過落葉的脆裂沙沙，節奏有些雜亂，兩個人的份。

　　「顏色不錯。」她端詳著那頭白色狐狸，視線從被暈染出顏色的彈孔移開，手指撫上仍帶著溫度的毛皮，「質感也不錯。」

　　「哦？」他挑眉：「我以為你會說槍法不錯。」

　　「喔。」她哼了一聲：「普通吧。」

　　「好，普通。」漫不經心下的在意被挖掘，認識了這麼久，他早已明白眼前女人的口不對心，他彎了彎嘴角，喉嚨裡哼出幾絲笑意：「但至少是個不錯的收穫，對吧？」

　　Elizabeth不置可否，起身扛著心愛的獵槍，轉過頭就往他們停車的地方走。Jesse看著她的背影聳聳肩，點了點通訊器，發訊讓B.O.B來處理這頭獵物。

　　不久後就是大小姐生日，沒準備好禮物肯定會有麻煩。

　　將慣用的左輪插回皮套中，他看了一下時間，距離晚上那一單生意還有幾個小時，足夠他們搞定剩下的事情。

　　「你最好在晚餐前想好要求。」

　　追上Elizabeth時他聽見一聲不太甘心的嘟囔，Jesse本想忍住不笑，然而他的聲音中飽含的笑意出賣了他：「嘿，這時間太短了。」

　　「不要就算了。」Elizabeth有些惱怒，今天只是運氣問題……好吧，她沒想過一向是手下敗將的人居然贏了，願賭服輸。

　　她也很好奇Jesse會提什麼要求。

　　他們打過幾次賭，一些無聊的、沒什麼營養的賭約，或者是像今天這樣子的射擊比賽。過去一向都是她贏⸺她存有幾張Jesse履行賭約的照片，有趣極了。

　　「願賭服輸，Liz。」Jesse跨上一旁的機車，「妳說過的， **願賭服輸** 。」

　　「 **我知道！** 」Elizabeth強調，Jesse沒有感受到多少怒氣，於是他勾起一邊嘴角，朝那張染上瑰麗顏色的姣好面容，揚起一抹令道上人們聞風色變的微笑。

　　「放心，我 **絕對不會** 提妳做不到的事情。」

　　Jesse的確沒有提Elizabeth無法做到的事情⸺事實上，他根本沒有提出任何要求，但Elizabeth現在寧願他站在自己面前說出一個，哪怕是最離譜的那種。

　　「Jesse McCree，我叫你離開那裡！給我滾回來，馬上！」

　　她朝著通訊器大吼，聲音破裂扭曲，Jesse沒有回應，Elizabeth希望聽見人聲或槍響，不管哪個都好，然而耳機中一片靜默，再也沒有傳出任何聲音。

　　怒火盈滿胸腔，Elizabeth站了起來，幾度想摔了手中的東西，但最終她只是深深吸了口氣，摘下耳機，連同本來正在把玩的子彈裝飾一起拋在桌上，撈起旁邊的獵槍。

　　「走了。」

　　「咦？」

　　立在旁邊的部下發出一聲疑惑，剩餘的話語卻被Elizabeth的眼神掃過，隨著口水嚥入腹中。

　　「我說， **走了** 。」

　　飽含怒氣的聲音使剩餘的人從驚愕中回神，聽從指示匆匆收拾起東西。Elizabeth坐上車，在門關上的瞬間垮下肩膀，B.O.B坐在駕駛座上，轉過頭著她。

　　多年相處，Elizabeth從B.O.B那張金屬臉孔看出了擔心的神色，她對著B.O.B搖了搖頭，掌心覆上前額，冰涼的溫度從相貼的地方傳來，她才驚覺自己的手有多麼地冷。

　　掌心下滑，Elizabrth閉上眼嘆了口氣，像是盛燃過後的餘燼。

　　「沒事，回去吧。」

　　幾輛黑色的轎車發動引擎，低調有序地離開這間位於樹林中的小屋。沒有多久，原本從窗戶中透出微黃暖光的屋宇就只剩月色鋪地，除了壁爐裡的餘燼還燜著微溫，剩下的一切回歸平靜，彷彿今夜從來沒有人造訪。

　　Elizabeth回到Arizona，企圖用最短的時間處理了這次的失誤，但來自合作夥伴的質疑和外頭沸沸揚揚的討論令她煩躁。Jesse生死不明，生意受到重挫，Overwatch的圍剿仍在持續，Deadlock Gorge步步維艱，彷彿所有的厄運都在這段時間造訪。

　　例如今日，幾位西南的黑幫首領來到Ashe莊園，打算跟她討論一下未來的「生意」和權力劃分。瘦死的駱駝比馬大，即使遭受重挫、身為四位首領之一的Deadeye失蹤，Deadlock Gorge依舊是西南最大的幫派，他們仍有所顧忌⸺不敢明目張膽的打壓，但暗裡的小動作不斷。

　　Elizabth用手撐著下巴，一臉不耐煩地看著他們演。身為這群人中唯一的女性，也是最年輕的首領，說出的話卻是滴水不漏，一晚上下來，進展微乎其微。

　　眾人雖有不滿，但這裡畢竟是Ashe莊園，而眼前的年輕女人目前依舊穩坐其位。

　　她雷厲風行地整頓了西南黑幫，論能力，沒有人敢不放在心上。

　　好不容易送走了那些人，大宅在吵鬧後回歸平靜，四周寂靜得可怕，孤獨漫過身軀，Elizabeth將自己沉入空虛之中，像是回到十歲那年。

　　自從撿到Jesse McCree之後，她已經很久很久沒有這種感覺了。

　　Elizabeth回到餐廳，坐在屬於她的位子上。方才會議的殘局已經收拾好，此刻她的面前擺著一個蛋糕，和過去一樣，是B.O.B親手做的草莓蛋糕，艷紅的果實點綴在雪白的鮮奶油上，看上去十分可口，在蛋糕中間還插著幾支點燃的蠟燭。

　　她盯著那代表著歡愉的明亮，火焰搖晃，幾滴燭淚緩慢地在燭身上拉出痕跡，帶著情緒在眼中燃燒，刺得人酸澀發疼，最終熄滅時只有道輕煙裊裊而上。燃盡的氣息混合著香甜，交織出一股奇怪味道。蓄積多時的不適終於奪眶而出，但Elizabeth仍倔強地瞪著只餘底座的殘蠟，彷彿眨了眼就會失去什麼重要的東西。

　　Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe生平最討厭的事情就是沒有結果的等待。

 

　　「騙子。」

 

　　寂靜中有低低的呢喃，溫柔地像是戀人絮語，卻也冰涼如窗外冷冽的寒風。

 

×

 

　　Ashe變了。

　　本來有許多人在Deadeye 被逮之後，都等著看失去獵犬的獵人會是如何狼狽。但這個冷豔的女人快速地收拾了殘局，重整幫派的聲勢，她的黑暗帝國甚至比過去更加龐大。

　　Elizabeth Ashe戴上了面罩，遮去過往和兇名一樣遠播的艷麗容顏，只剩一雙如獵鷹般的眼露在外頭，上挑的眼線勾勒出冷酷的弧度，比起過去更加縝密的計畫和狠絕的手段，龍捲風般橫掃了整個Arizona，一系列的動作使她獲得了Calamity的稱號，也讓她的賞金不斷提高。

　　劇情迎向高潮，在一場把西南攪得翻天覆地的混亂之後，Calamity正式將Deadlock Gorge全權握在手中，不服從她的人都成了叛徒，整個黑道為之震動。

 

　　Jesse再次看見Elizabeth Caledonia ''Calamity'' Ashe的情報資料出現在檔案裏面，臉上閃過一絲無奈。他知道這不是偶然，絕對是哪個「好心」的同僚送過來的⸺自從他的混帳上司在運輸機上「不小心」說溜嘴之後，大家都知道了他在還未加入Blackwatch之前有一個身為知名通緝犯的黑幫大佬女友，並自動腦補出中間驚心動魄的愛恨情仇，什麼相愛相殺、上下問題（各種意義上的）通通都來，以便接到目前兩人已經分手的結局，他還是被甩的那個，餘情未了。

　　去他的餘情未了！他只不過嘴了死老頭一句「So what’s the plant B?」而已，有需要這樣嗎？

　　更令他覺得同僚都有病的是，即使追捕Deadlock Gorge的任務已經不是由Blackwatch負責了，他們還熱心地幫忙注意Elizabeth的行蹤資料，解釋了幾次沒用，他也就不再理會同僚揶揄的神色，久了也沒人再拿此事說道，只是資料依舊會出現在他面前，而他也就當成一般消息情報看看。 

　　當他在看見Calamity剔除異己，完全接掌Deadlock Gorge時並不意外。相處多年，Jesse明白Elizabeth的野心和能力，他們與另外兩個人共同打造出了佔據美國西南方的黑暗帝國，但即使三頭狗都有一顆頭是主導，他們這尾四項蛇怎麼能多方齊進？

　　Jesse不止一次收到過明裡暗裡的遊說，那時他已經有了一些名氣，相較於仍被以姓氏稱呼的Elizabeth，他已得到一個Deadeye的稱號，然而令人疑惑的是，他仍走在Elizabeth的身後。

　　Jesse知道有人以「Elizabeth的獵犬」來稱呼他，早期更有人覺得他只是被包養的小白臉⸺畢竟他的出身也不是什麼秘密，只是個農場出來的窮小子，靠著Ashe家繼承人的青睞發達。

　　青睞可以有很多種，而八卦輿論最喜歡的就是誹聞關係。

　　男人和女人，尤其是長得好看的男人和女人，只是站在一起就會有諸多揣測，即使他已經用實力證明自己的價值，依舊有許多人認為他是依靠著付出肉體才得到今日的地位。對於這些耳語或當面試探，兩個人也從來沒對此進行任何表示。

　　所有人都不相信Jesse沒跟Elizabeth上過床，如同他們不相信Deadeye甘願臣服於女人的統治。慫恿他的人屢見不鮮，他聽著那些大概連對方都不信的許諾，遊說者笑得虛假，他也應得敷衍，虛以委蛇的戲碼很常見，他們的世界充滿了戲劇，每個人都是高明的演員。

　　Jesse沒有把這些事情告訴Elizabeth，不是擔心什麼，而是不需要多此一舉。

 

　　不過這些人的諸多揣測還是有一條猜中了，Jesse McCree的確跟Elizabrth Ashe上過床。

　　沒什麼好解釋，大概就跟酒吧的一夜情差不多。

　　那是一個慶祝之夜，所有人都在狂歡，幹部也不例外⸺他們喝得半醉，意識仍在，只是腦袋有點暈。

　　酒精可以催化很多事情，包括一些平常隱藏在心底的情緒。

　　少女的唇瓣溫軟，他在這個吻裡嘗到了唇膏的甜膩，還有一點纏綿。酒氣與香氛混合出煽情的氣味，她的手環上他的頸，而他的指間纏繞著雪白的髮絲。

　　一切是那麼順理成章。

　　縱使腦袋被酒意填充發脹，阻礙了Jesse平時引以為傲的眼光，但同樣地影響Elizabrth情緒，那雙火紅的眼眸像是被點燃，燃燒著平時不曾出現的流光。

　　唇齒糾纏，帶繭的指尖摩娑著她紋在腰上的圖案，他凝視著那灼人的熱情，閉上眼，回應了一個無比纏綿的吻。

 

　　不過他們也就上過那一次床，連砲友都稱不上。

　　Jesse漫不經心地打開資料，上頭是關於不久前的一起搶案。

　　「智械保鑣？」Jesse盯著照片中那個熟悉的身影，他的同事調查得非常仔細，連B.O.B的資料都有⸺原型應是早期販售的大型管家型智械，經過多次改裝，具殺傷力，但仍低於目前專業保鑣智械火力標準。

　　或許是因為好奇才對B.O.B進行調查，Jesse能懂同事的困惑：黑幫首領配備智械保鑣不稀奇，但配備由管家智械改裝的保鑣智械就很奇怪，Deadlock Gorge一起犯案所得金額就夠Calamity買上一支軍隊⸺再說她其實也不缺錢。

　　別人不懂B.O.B對於Elizabeth的重要性，但Jesse清楚的很。對她來說B.O.B早已經不是單純的智械管家，而是比一年見不到幾次、只是個名詞的父母更有溫度的家人。

　　科技日新月異，早期的型號效能當然比不上新出的機型，即使是特殊訂製款的B.O.B也一樣。然而Elizabeth寧願花大錢不停地維修、改造、升級，也不願意直接換一個新的。

　　只為了「B.O.B」能一直陪在她身邊。

　　Jesse知道B.O.B的社交系統是隨著Elizabeth，它會觀察Elizabeth的態度，進而決定對於該項事物的對待方式。

　　就不拿那些被Elizabeth討厭所以受到B.O.B無視的人來說了，Jesse自己就能明顯地感受到差異。一開始來到Ashe莊園時B.O.B對他相當冷淡，經過一段時間後態度就有所轉變⸺至少在回家的時候，除了端給Elizabeth的熱咖啡之外，也會有他的……一杯水。

　　好吧有杯喝的總好過什麼都沒有。他端著杯子一口喝乾了那一杯白開水，咕噥了一句哪天可以有一杯冰涼的啤酒那就更好了。

 

　　然而Jesse McCree沒有等到這一杯酒。

　　Elizabeth有那麼點後悔⸺只有一些些。她告訴自己只是不習慣而已，等過一陣子就好了，不會有 **任何** 問題。

　　然而她發現自己錯了，這遠比想像中的困難，最初Elizabeth總會在各種時候想起Jesse McCree，用餐的時候、打獵的時候、制定計劃的時候，亦或是突然興起的脫口而出。她不只一次驚覺自己喚了他的名，也不止一次轉頭時想起他已經不在她身邊了。

　　習慣真是可怕，它並不會時時刻刻提醒你的遺失，但總會不經意地冒出頭，像是不小心踩到的碎石，在壓上的瞬間感到疼痛，進而驚覺它的存在。

　　它不會造成很大的困擾，但輾過的時候就是有那麼一絲不適。

　　於是Elizabeth用大量的工作與事情填滿思緒，更危險的工作、更刺激的生意，她樂於其中，當她的懸賞獎金突破一個新高時，Calamity已經成為一個傳說。

 

　　她給自己放了一個假。

　　一別數年，她重新回到老家別墅，一切都被照顧得很好，時間不會沖淡深刻的記憶，只是更加美化過去。Elizabeth望著手中的相框，比起現在更加青澀的容顏壓在透明的玻璃後，仍隱隱可以聽見爽朗的笑聲。

　　「B.O.B，或許我比自己以為的還要更喜歡他。」Elizabeth勾著嘴角，智械管家眨眨眼，一如既往地安靜，並且默默地更新資料庫。

　　「那個混蛋。」

　　Elizabeth也就是感歎這麼一句，要是在過去，她絕對不會這樣明白地敘述關於自己的情感。時間的確是很好的催化劑，經驗也是，血見多了也就看慣生死，大小姐進化成黑幫女王，對於感情這件事也看得更清楚。

　　這幾年想爬上她的床的人如海浪般前仆後繼，有男有女，有自願的也有別人送的，但多數死在灘上，倒不是她心底仍有個影子，而是麻煩很多兼品質差距過大。小女孩已經過了作夢的年紀，更別說她的夢在數年前早就碎的一乾二淨。

 

_ 　　「那如果，我說如果，」她強調著假設：「是我呢？」 _

_ 　　她還記得Jesse晃著手中的酒杯，琥珀色的眼睛與酒液漾著同樣的波光，面對她半開玩笑的告白，他的語氣是那樣輕挑風流，卻可以從中聽出一絲認真。 _

_ 　　「妳知道的，妳不是我喜歡的型，Ashe。」 _

_ 　　「我太能幹？」連姓氏都出來了？她不甘心，但面上依舊笑著反問了理由。 _

_ 　　「太有錢。」 _

_ 　　如玩笑一般的回答，Elizabeth不知道這是否只是個拿來搪塞自己的理由，她聳聳肩，喝乾了杯子裡的酒。 _

_ 　　「好吧，反正我也就問問。」 _

 

　　問問是假，拒絕是真，她把碎裂的夢掃進玻璃瓶，連同感情一起鎖進屬於女孩的秘密珠寶盒，推進角落深處的櫃子。

　　至於鑰匙？

　　若你有幸詢問她，Calamity會用塗了鮮紅指甲油的手指劃過你的臉頰，冰涼的溫度停在下頷，你會看見她笑的張揚，煙硝的氣息與一點紅酒的味道縈繞鼻尖，她湊近你，暗紅的眼裡有個人，如標靶上的剪影。

　　這大概就是你清醒的最後一刻看見的所有。

 

　　紅酒在杯中搖晃，她漫不經心地點著眼前的虛擬螢幕，各種資訊情報滑過，沒什麼大事，正當她準備關掉通訊器，副手的消息就傳了進來，紅色的粗體閃爍，加上放大驚嘆號，刺得人頭痛。

　　Elizabeth皺眉，雖說這副手本身就比較戲劇性一點，但還是很懂分寸，若不是大事，不會明知道她在休假，還在這個時間傳訊息過來。

　　她點開訊息，裡面是一段影片，看起來是從屋子裡往外拍攝的，宛若電影般的槍戰，其中的一個身影使Elizabeth瞪大了眼睛⸺她絕對不會搞錯，那是Jesse McCree。

　　他還活著？

　　那為什麼不跟她連絡？

　　一時間各種情緒紛雜沓來，她瞪著螢幕，影片已經播放完了，瞄了一眼標題，地點威尼斯，就內容來看是四個人與智械們的衝突。

　　「B.O.B，幫我查……」沒等她說完話，智械管家已經打開了電視，新聞台的最新快訊跑動著關於威尼斯衝突事件的消息，大商人Antonio Bartalotti在威尼斯被殺害，其公司在第一時間發表公關稿譴責Overwatch，並且爆出Blackwatch的存在。

　　但這些消息對此時的Elizabeth來說都已經不重要了，Jesse McCree沒死，加入了Blackwatch，看起來過得不錯，似乎長高了，槍法也更好了。

　　只是拍攝者的角度偏高，看不見那些人的臉。

　　看不見也好，Elizabeth怕自己一看見那傢伙的臉，就會控制不住自己的手把電視給砸了。

　　當年Elizabeth在事情結束後，曾回到了出事的地點查看過⸺什麼都沒有，被清理得很乾淨，在已經知道栽在誰手上後，這個結果也不令人意外。

　　但她就是不甘心。

　　Elizabeth是個執著的人，她可以固執地坐在蛋糕前面等著不歸的雙親，也可以固執地守著得不到回應的愛情。

　　她死死地盯著畫面上的身影，指甲刺進掌心，鮮血滲出，緩緩地流下，最後落在光潔的大理石地板上。

　　很痛，但不想放手。

　　Elizabeth Ashe可以幫Jesse McCree找一千萬個不回來也不告訴她自己還活著的理由。

　　但她不想。

　　盛怒中她瞄到了桌上放著的相框，她走了過去，指尖的鮮血染糊了畫面，Elizabeth拿起相框，重重的往地上一摔，脆響在房間中迴盪，沾著血跡的玻璃四處飛濺，她踏著高跟靴子踩過一地破碎，彎下身從壞掉的相框裡拉出了那張照片。

　　照片上的人笑得很狂妄，如Arizona正午的豔陽。但此時看在Elizabeth眼中，彷彿在笑她傻，活該被耍得團團轉。

　　B.O.B看著小姐握著那張照片，用力到紙張都變了形，她走到了牆上裝飾著的飛鏢靶前，將那張已經快被揉爛的照片釘了上去。

　　咚一聲，一隻飛鏢穩穩地釘上了其中一隻晶亮的琥珀色眼睛。

　　她發狠似地往標靶上扔著飛鏢，B.O.B安靜地端著裝滿飛鏢的盤子站在旁邊。然而除了第一支，其餘連照片的邊都沒有擦上，像是行駛在狂風暴雨中的船艦，亦或是濃霧中惶然無措的槍手。

　　為什麼？

　　你是為了什麼啊？

　　問句在心中瘋狂咆嘯，蔓生出混亂的思緒，她不知道該為他仍活著的事實感到開心，還是為了他的不告而別覺得難過，亦或為了他的背叛而怒焰高漲。

　　最終她停下毫無意義的動作，望著凌亂的標靶，還有地上一片狼藉。電視和通訊器不知道什麼時候被關掉了，四周安靜無聲，只剩下她粗重的呼吸。

　　B.O.B朝她伸出手，上頭躺著最後一支飛鏢，Elizabeth握著鏢看著把上的人好一會兒，像下定了決心。

　　她瞇了瞇眼，抬手扔出了最後一支飛鏢。

　　咚。⬛


End file.
